1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for connecting Bluetooth-enabled devices to other systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks allow multiple computers, peripherals and other information storage, retrieval or processing devices to share data. Each device attached to a network is typically referred to as a ‘node’. Local Area Networks (“LANs”) have historically consisted of nodes interconnected by physical media (e.g., coaxial cable, twisted pair wire, fiber optics, etc.). Recently wireless LANs, the nodes of which are not connected by means of a physical medium, have started to appear in the market. Wireless LANs communicate by means of infrared (IR), radio or other signals. One of the benefits of using wireless LANs is that cabling is not required. This is a particularly useful feature for mobile nodes such as laptop and notebook computers, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and the like. If equipped with an appropriate wireless adapter, the mobile nodes can move around within a predefined coverage area and remain connected to the network.
One method of implementing a wireless LAN is similar to a cellular phone network system. In this method wireless mobile nodes do not communicate directly with each other, but rather send all signals to a central base station, which then redirects the signals to the destination node. In certain systems of this type, each wireless mobile node is allowed to simultaneously participate in different wireless networks.
A wireless technology called ‘Bluetooth’ is under development to enable ease of synchronization and mobility for a plethora of corporate and consumer applications. Specifications relating to Bluetooth are set forth in BLUETOOTH SPECIFICATION VERSION 1.0B CORE, published in December 1999, hereinafter referred to as the “Bluetooth standard”. Bluetooth technology will open up many possibilities for communication via wireless networks. One potential application of Bluethooth-based technology involves the connection of peripheral devices to a Personal Computer (PC) or similar electronic device.
For an application on a PC to use a Bluetooth-enabled peripheral device, software must be present on the PC which is “Bluetooth-aware”; that is, which runs the Bluetooth protocol layers and is able to support a Bluetooth-based connection between the PC and the peripheral device. The conventional means of doing this is to provide software components called “device drivers” for the PC. Each potential Bluetooth-enabled peripheral then has a separate device driver installed on the PC to provide this functionality.
However, the difficulties with device drivers are well known. Device drivers are specific to the operating system and often to a particular version of an operating system. In addition, device drivers may be difficult to install and can interact undesirably with each other.
On the other hand, the recent advent of the Universal Serial Bus (USB) has spurred operating system manufacturers to provide similar drivers for common peripherals attached to a PC via a USB port. On Windows-based PCs, for example, these drivers are “plug and play”; Windows detects the attachment of a device to a USB port and automatically installs the appropriate driver. Unfortunately, the plug and play capability of the Windows environment has heretofore not been extensible to peripheral devices over wireless links.
What is needed then, is a system or method for taking advantage of USB technology, and particularly the “plug and play” capability thereof, to simplify the installation and use of Bluetooth-enabled and other wireless peripherals.